


Fang Fatale

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2019 [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Bonding, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Loss of Control, M/M, Manhandling, Mating, Mating Bond, Mutual Pining, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Scents & Smells, Soul Bond, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Steve Rogers, Vampires, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Tony Stark, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Tony is a werewolf who doesn't really give a shit about societal norms. He has a vampire fetish a mile wide but unfortunately vampires are rare and stick to their covens so he's never had the chance to get one into his bed.Then Steve shows up, the most famous vampire in the history of – well, at least the last couple hundred years – and Tony wants those teeth in his neck so badly he can feel his tail wagging at the mere thought. Only problem is – Steve despises everything Tony and his werewolf-blood stand for.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2019 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502597
Comments: 65
Kudos: 941
Collections: Kinktober 2019, Stony*





	Fang Fatale

**Author's Note:**

> The title is very clever because my pun game is strong. Also, I'm aware that Kinktober is over but I'm still going to finish all the prompts because I'm kind of mad at myself for not making it this year and I can't leave this series unfinished. So there you go.  
I hope you enjoy this one!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 26: Fangs

Doombots were lying in pieces around Tony when he finally struggled back to his feet, groaning as bits of plaster fell off the armor. It had been an easy mission which only made it all the more shitty that one of the bots had gotten a lucky hit in right at the end, smashing Tony through several walls of concrete.

Now the Hulk was just cleaning up the last of the stragglers as SHIELD vans came rushing in to do damage control. Tony shook off the last bits of debris before flying down to meet them, landing a couple feet from Natasha and Clint.

“Still kicking, tinman?” Clint said, checking his remaining arrows. “Nasty dive you took there.”

“You should see the other guy,” Tony said, looking around. “Where's Cap? Thor?”

“Thor's –“ A bolt of lightning shone in the distance. “Over there. Cap's on his way.”

“Huh.” Maybe Tony should –

“Tony!” Too late. Steve came up to them with his almost eerie grace, stopping a few feet away as usual. Well, as usual when Tony was around. He'd seen Steve go so far as to sling an arm around Clint once. It had fucked Tony up for days. “You okay?”

Tony shrugged, hoping that his wince didn't show through the armor. “Yeah, totally. Just a bit winded, that's all.”

“Are you sure?” Steve asked, scanning the armor with a tight frown. “That fall looked pretty bad.”

Tony waved him off. “Pssh, a couple of bruises maybe, I'll be right as rain tomor–“

“Put your faceplate up.”

Tony looked at Steve, his hackles rising at the stern expression on his face. “Why?”

“Because I want to see your face,” Steve said without an ounce of shame. “Put it up or I'll get a medic over here.”

“Fine!” Tony snapped, putting the faceplate up and glaring at Steve. “Happy now?”

Steve's eyes narrowed. “How bad is it?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Come on, I told you I'm –“

“JARVIS?”

“Three cracked ribs and a mild concussion, Captain.”

Steve gave Tony a half-worried, half-angry look and Tony could feel his skin itch with the urge to snap at him.

“We're gonna have words about this later, JARVIS,” Tony growled and now Steve just looked disappointed.

“He's just looking out for you, Tony. If you'd been more careful he wouldn't have to –“

“Yeah, okay, what we're not gonna do is tell me how I'm supposed to talk to my own fucking AI,” Tony snapped and Steve took a deep, calming breath.

“Just let someone take a look at your ribs, I don't care if it's Bruce or a medic or –“

“I'm fine!” Tony snarled. “It'll heal in a couple days anyway!”

“That's no excuse not to get it checked out!” Steve shouted, finally rising to meet Tony's anger. “You're not above help just because you heal fast!”

Tony bared his teeth. “Bite me, Rogers.”

It was like flipping a switch. Steve's eyes went dark and piercing as they flickered down to Tony's neck and it was only the adrenaline of the fight that prevented Tony from baring his neck like a bitch in heat –

And then Steve looked away, his eyes back to a disappointed Cap-glare, and Tony felt like he could breathe again.

“Go to medical,” Steve said curtly before turning on his heel and leaving. Tony barely had a moment to ogle his ass before he was whacked over the head. Hard.

“Ow! What the hell!” he whined and Natasha gave him an unimpressed look.

“Stop taunting him. He's struggling as it is.”

“I'm not –“ Tony protested but a glare from the jorogumo thoroughly shut him up.

Clint sighed where he'd moved on to sharpening a knife behind Tony. “As the only human on this team –“

“You know you don't have to start every sentence like that,” Tony grumbled but Clint ignored him.

“As the only human on this team I think you two should just fuck it out.”

Tony choked on air as Natasha glared at Clint with a scoff. “You think if it was that easy Steve wouldn't have done that already?”

“Exactl– wait, what?” Tony asked, perplexed, but Natasha cut him off.

“Steve could kill him, you know? And having sex without biting someone is almost impossible for vampires. Steve is good but he doesn't have that kind of self-control.”

Tony held up his hands. “Wait wait wait, can we go back to the part where you said Steve wants to fuck me?”

Natasha raised an eyebrow at him. “You're a werewolf and you can't smell it?”

Well, no. It was kind of hard to tell through the almost sickeningly sweet scent that clung to Steve's skin like a shadow and assaulted Tony's nostrils even when Steve was standing more than a hundred yards away from him. Tony knew that he was supposed to find it repulsive but then again he'd always been a bit of a freak. Rhodey had almost had a conniption once when he'd caught Tony in a hot tub with two mermaids and a siren. Good times.

But vampires though. Steve was only the second vampire Tony had ever come across but by god, he wanted to tap that so bad. He mostly blamed it on his first girlfriend Janet who had been a feisty little pixie and enjoyed sinking her teeth into Tony's – well, wherever she could reach. Somewhere a wire in Tony's brain had gotten crossed and now he associated biting with orgasms. So sue him.

It just looked so _good_, the women and men on various porn sites squirming in ecstasy as teeth pierced their skin in the most intimate ways. Tony's longtime favorite was a blowjob video where the vampire actually bit the base of his victim's dick and the poor – _lucky_ – man seemed to just keep coming and coming as the vampire sucked him dry. If Tony had a dollar for every time he'd jerked off to that fantasy he'd be at least twice as rich.

So yeah, Tony's thirst for Steve was real. It was just too bad that they got along about as well as you'd expect them to, being what they were. Steve was all hot and cold, prissy like a cat, and Tony couldn't help but wind him up, quick to get aggressive when Steve got all up in his face about morals and responsibilities and blah blah blah. Not really a match made in heaven. More like the fifth circle of hell.

And yet Tony wanted to ride that dick with the passion of a thousand suns. It was a thing.

“You realize that it's impossible for you to fuck Steve, right?”

Tony turned to Natasha to give her an affronted look. “Who the fuck are you to judge?”

“You think I'm _judging_ you?” Natasha asked incredulously. “Tony, use your common sense. Steve could _kill_ you.”

“No risk no fun, right?” Tony said with a shrug and Natasha's glare turned murderous.

“What about mating bites? You got a clever answer for that, too?”

Tony gave her a sharp look. “Shut it, Nat.”

“No,” she said insistently, probably sensing that she'd hit a nerve. “You have _one chance_ at getting mated, Tony. If Steve suddenly decides to go for your neck and he pierces skin that could be it for you. Don't you see how dangerous that is?”

“If I tell him he can't he won't,” Tony grumbled but it was mostly token protest. He didn't know if mating was even possible between werewolves and vampires – and even if it was the chance of a bond forming even between compatible partners was astronomical – but if it was he wouldn't want to risk it happening during a casual hookup. To be honest that was the main reason he'd always hesitated to indulge his vampire kink. Well, that and the fact that vampires usually hated his guts. Steve included.

“You know it's a bad idea,” Natasha insisted and Tony sighed heavily, raising his hands in defeat.

“Okay, calm down, Nat. I'm not going to fuck Steve.”

She looked at him for a second longer before she nodded with a slightly apologetic smile. “Sorry. I just don't want you doing things you'll regret.”

“It's fine.” Tony waved her off. “It's not like it would've worked out anyway.”

Natasha's eyes narrowed before they suddenly widened. “Wait, you –“

“Holy shit,” Clint said at the same time, looking Tony up and down. “You actually want Steve, don't you? Like in the gross, mushy, boyfriend kind of way?”

“No!” Tony shouted but he could see that it only incriminated him more so he slammed down his faceplate and turned away.

“You do, don't you?” Clint asked with a mixture of horror and intrigue in his voice. “Oh my god, are there _feelings?”_

“Bye!” Tony said quickly, firing up his thrusters to get the fuck out of dodge. Clint shouted something after him but Tony was too far away to hear it, turning his comm off just in case. His ribs kind of protested the sustained flight but Tony would manage for his short ride to the tower.

JARVIS alerted him of a call only a second before he patched it through, still on instant connect mode as per protocol. “Iron Man! You're supposed to be in medi–“

“Sorry, Cap, something came up!” Tony cut him off hastily, hanging up on Steve with a slight wince. That would come back to bite him in the ass later. “JARVIS, be a dear and filter all incoming calls, okay? Only emergencies and red alerts.”

“Certainly, Sir.”

Tony sighed in relief as he concentrated on flying straight, his side itching as the cracked bones already started stitching themselves back together. He'd be damned if he gave Clint or, god forbid, _Steve_ of all people the satisfaction of front row seats to his emotional crisis. He'd just employ his true and trusted technique. Ignore it until it goes away.

He had work to catch up on anyway.

Tony was just hammering out a dent in his shoulder plate when JARVIS suddenly flashed a red light right in front of him which could only mean –

“Tony!”

Tony sighed, putting down the hammer as he turned towards the door with an annoyed grimace. “Bribing my AI in my own home? For shame, Cap. For shame.”

Steve ignored his quip, arms crossed over his chest and his mouth pressed into a tight line. “You ducked medical. Again.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “And I'm fine. See?” He swung his arms up and down to demonstrate, suppressing a wince when his ribs protested the movement. The pain had almost faded though. “Right as rain. I told you.”

Steve wasn't impressed. “As the leader I need to know that you –“

Tony made a fart noise and Steve's eye twitched. “Oh, come off it, Steve. I can take care of myself. I've done it for years.”

“I thought werewolves were supposed to be pack shifters,” Steve said coolly and Tony returned his pointed glare with one of his own.

“And I heard vampires sleep in coffins. You want me to redecorate your bed?”

Steve's mouth pursed before it actually twitched up in an unwilling smile. “Touché.”

“Look, Steve,” Tony sighed, leaning back on his desk. “You gotta stop with this mother hen shit. I know you want to be all... leader-y and stuff but I really don't need it. I'm fine.”

“Yeah, I can tell,” Steve deadpanned with a telling glance at where Tony was clearly keeping his weight off his cracked ribs. Tony's eyes narrowed.

“You got a problem with me healing myself?”

“Yes,” Steve said seriously and Tony rolled his eyes.

“Okay, listen. I don't know what the fuck you think you know about werewolves but I'm a lot more durable than you give me credit for. I'm not just an overgrown puppy.”

“Maybe if you stopped acting like a child I would believe that,” Steve said and Tony narrowed his eyes with a frustrated growl.

“What's that supposed to mean?”

Steve gave him a stern look. “That you need people to look after you.”

“And I suppose _you're_ gonna be the one to do that?” Tony asked derisively. “Careful, you might actually have to get within ten feet of me to do that, Cap. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself.” Steve's entire body stiffened and Tony scoffed. “What? Thought I wouldn't notice that you leave the room every time I enter it? Real subtle speciesism by the way.”

Steve looked very uncomfortable all of a sudden. “This isn't about you being a werewolf, Tony.”

“Oh yeah?” Tony challenged, crossing his arms. “Then why are you still standing all the way over there?”

Steve shifted uneasily on his feet and Tony pointed accusingly at his face. “See? That right there! You gotta stop doing that!”

“Doing what?” Steve asked, going for nonchalant and missing by a mile. “I'm not doing anything.”

“You're breathing through your mouth!” Tony said exasperatedly. “Look, I get it. A vamp told me once that I smell like rotting fruit and I'm assuming it's the same for you. I'm not saying you need to get all up in my space.” He glared at Steve. “But if you could at least_ try_ not to act like I'm a leper I'd really appreciate it.”

“You don't smell like rotting fruit, Tony,” Steve said, frustration seeping in through his obvious embarrassment. “I just – I can't be around you.”

Well then. “You know, I was trying very hard not to take this personally,” Tony growled, trying to ignore how the implications dug under his skin like knives. “But I'm starting to think it might be.”

“You don't understand,” Steve sighed, not looking at Tony. “It's for your own good.”

“How so?” Tony asked irritatedly. “I don't have a problem with you. Hell, get over here, let's hug it out.” Tony opened his arms and Steve flinched back, closing his eyes as he took a shallow breath. Tony smirked triumphantly even though it probably looked hollow. “What? If you're so fine with me why don't you –“

“_Don't,_” Steve hissed and his voice was rough, a low growl that made Tony stop in his tracks, his smirk freezing on his face. When Steve looked up his eyes were black, dilated and hungry. “Don't _tempt _me.”

Tony swallowed heavily but the beast in him wouldn't let him back down. “Tempt you how?” he growled right back. “I'm just saying that this distance thing is crap. I don't bite.”

Steve chuckled humorlessly. “No. But I might.”

That probably shouldn't have sent a shiver down Tony's spine. “I thought vampires only feed off humans.”

Steve took a shaky breath, his eyes still fixed on Tony. “Usually yes.”

God, Tony really hoped that he was reading this correctly. He leaned back on his table and – despite every instinct in his body telling him it was a bad idea – bared his neck to Steve.

The reaction was instantaneous. One moment Steve was by the door, the next he was hovering over Tony, close enough that Tony could actually _smell_ the desire on him –

And then Steve stumbled back, a hand pressed to his mouth as he took shallow breaths. “Oh god, I – Tony, I'm sorry, I –“

“You want me, huh?” Tony asked and instead of being scared it made him feel strangely powerful to watch Steve lose control like that. “Even though I'm a were?” Steve averted his eyes and Tony grinned like a fox. “Or maybe _because_ I'm a were?”

“I know it's –“ Steve shook his head, a deep frown on his face. “I'm not – Look, I'll stay away from you, we can keep working together –“

“What do I smell like to you?” Tony asked and Steve froze. “Y'know, if it's not rotting fruit.”

Steve looked up at him with an unreadable expression, just staring for a few seconds before he answered haltingly. “I can't really describe it. You smell... hot.” He shrugged. “Like an open fire. It's not really the smell, it's more like – the _feel_ of you.” Steve took an unsteady breath. “It calls to me. I can hear your blood pumping and it's so strong and warm and I –“ He cut himself off, taking another step back. “I'm sorry. This is probably disgusting to you –“

“Think I'd taste good?”

Steves head snapped up, eyes wide and dark. “What?”

“My blood,” Tony said, his heart suddenly pounding. He could tell Steve noticed because his eyes snapped down to Tony's neck, nostrils flaring. “Werewolves run hotter than humans. Think I'd have a stronger taste because of the testosterone?”

“Stop talking about it,” Steve gritted out and Tony smirked.

“I heard it feels good, getting bit by a vamp. Always wanted to try it.” Steve's eyes widened and Tony just tilted his neck to the side, putting a hand to his forehead with a dramatic sigh. “Oh if only there was a creature of the night out there to fulfill my deepest, darkest wish –“

“You're not funny,” Steve said seriously but Tony could tell his control was hanging by a thread if the clenching of his hands was any indication.

Tony grinned. “Then shut me up.”

Steve was on him before Tony could even blink, pushing Tony back against his workbench and crowding him in with an arm on either side. He leaned in to nip at Tony's neck with just his lips and Tony's shiver of pure _want_ took them both by surprise.

“Last chance to back out,” Steve said, sounding strained. Tony thought he could hear the metal of his workbench creaking where Steve was gripping it and by god, this was ridiculous –

“Just bite me!” Tony snapped and something in Steve's eyes flashed dangerously before he leaned down and – _Fuck._

If Tony didn't know better he'd think his crotch just got hit by a hammer. Blood rushed down there so fast it was almost painful and he had to steady himself with a tight grip on Steve's shoulders so he wouldn't slide to the floor. The two points where Steve had sunk his teeth into Tony burned like fire in the best possible way and Tony couldn't help but moan when Steve sucked on him experimentally, gentle at first but quickly getting rougher, groaning against Tony's neck.

Tony's cock throbbed with every suck and it felt like he was already on the brink, his balls drawn up and ready. White spots danced behind his closed eyes and his blood was churning so fast it made him dizzy, pulsing through his body like the rhythm of a good fuck, but it wouldn't let him come, oh god, why couldn't he come –

“Steve!” Tony moaned desperately and Steve pulled his teeth out, licking the skin haphazardly before he moved to the other side of Tony's neck and bit down again, piercing his veins. “Oh, _fuck!”_

Tony was humping Steve like a dog by now and it should've embarrassed him but by god, he could barely string two words together, never mind feeling anything that wasn't _yes please more –_

His cock twitched almost painfully when Steve started sucking again and Tony let out a sob, his hands clenching on Steve's back. He could feel his claws coming out, digging into Steve's cold skin, but Steve bore the pain with a grunt, still sucking on Tony's neck with obscene slurping noises that had Tony harder than he ever remembered being.

He was starting to feel lightheaded and he didn't know if it was the blood loss or the way he was teetering right on the edge of orgasm for what seemed like forever but when Steve finally pulled back Tony's knees immediately gave out under him. Steve followed him down, his hands still clamped around Tony, and he was laving his tongue over the puncture wounds now, pulling a needy whine from Tony's throat.

“Steve, _please,_” he whimpered and Steve shushed him.

“Shh, so good, shit, you taste so good, Tony,” Steve babbled and he couldn't seem to pull away from Tony's neck, nuzzling against the skin there as Tony desperately twisted into the touch. “C-can I – oh fuck, you're so pale –“

Tony whined, fruitlessly humping the air and he honestly thought he'd cry if Steve didn't touch him soon. “Oh god, please, I need to come, please make me come –“

“Huh? Oh, yeah!” Steve looked flustered as hell as he pulled back just enough to open Tony's jeans. Tony's brain short-circuited completely when Steve licked his teeth, that soft tongue glossing over those pearly white teases. “Oh my god,” he groaned and Steve grinned wickedly, grabbing Tony's dick and –

“Bite me there!” Tony gasped, nearly delirious with how much he wanted it. “Oh fuck, please bite me there –“

Steve's eyes darkened with a mix of desire and nervousness as he looked down at Tony's dick and back up at him. “Are you su–“

“_Steve!” _Tony whined and it seemed Steve only had that much self-control because he immediately leaned down, fit his mouth around the base of Tony's cock, and _bit._

Tony screamed, the pain overshadowed by a sudden rush of ecstasy. His hips were jerking out of his control, his whole body spasming hard enough to almost lift him entirely off the floor. Then Steve _sucked_ and Tony whited out, barely aware that his cock started spurting come through the exquisite – he wasn't sure he could even call it pleasure, it was like the exact moment he stepped out of a plane, that second of free fall stretched out into eternity. He was probably screaming but his head was filled with white noise as his body jerked like he just got electrocuted, coming and coming for what felt like hours as Steve sucked him dry –

He didn't come down, he _dropped_ like a stone back into his body. Tony heaved in a huge gasp of air when Steve pulled his teeth out of his dick and licked the puncture wounds. Tony vaguely registered that it seemed to seal them shut but mostly he just lay there panting, mind whirling and an overwhelming exhaustion pulling him under.

“Tony?” Steve asked but Tony couldn't answer, he was still drifting somewhere above this situation, feeling the last vestiges of the most powerful fucking orgasm he'd ever had, so powerful it must've taken some of his soul with it – “Tony, say something, please?”

Tony rolled his eyes up with extreme effort to focus on Steve who looked almost absurdly relieved. And kind of terrified.

“Oh thank god, I thought – Are you okay?”

Tony managed a miniscule nod and Steve exhaled shakily, running a hand through his hair.

“Okay, I – I'll bring you some juice, okay? Don't move!”

Tony huffed a tired laugh – he didn't think he was going anywhere anytime soon – and true to his word Steve returned with a juice packet and two whole chocolate bars.

“Here,” he said and his voice still didn't sound quite right. “Come on, I'll help you up.” That was a very generous description for what turned out to be Steve carrying Tony's unresponsive body onto the couch but Tony would take it. “Open your mouth for me, please?”

Tony did and Steve kneeled down next to the couch to feed him pieces of chocolate and orange juice with meticulous care, his brow furrowed in a deep frown. When the feeling finally somewhat returned to his limbs Tony flexed his fingers and cleared his throat.

“Hey, you okay, Steve?”

Steve laughed humorlessly. “Am _I_ okay? Tony, I almost killed you.”

Tony frowned. “Did not.”

“Look at you!” Steve shouted heatedly, only noticing his volume when Tony flinched. “Shit, I'm sorry,” he said and he sounded so miserable that Tony's heart clenched. “I tried to be careful but I must've taken too much –“

“No,” Tony protested, reaching up to grasp one of Steve's hands. His arm still felt like jello but Steve seemed to understand his intent, allowing Tony to wrap Steve's arm around himself. “Was so good.”

Steve grimaced. “It's supposed to be. But –“

“No buts,” Tony insisted, nuzzling into the crook of Steve's elbow and just barely resisting the urge to purr. “Unless it's mine and you're fucking it.” Steve choked on air and Tony grinned lazily, patting the couch next to him. “Lie down with me?”

Steve still looked dubious but he sighed heavily and climbed onto the couch beside Tony. It was a tight fit but that was exactly what Tony wanted, burrowing into Steve's chest with a pleased rumble. Steve hesitantly reached up to run a hand through Tony's hair and Tony hummed, pushing into his touch to encourage the contact.

“I just don't want to hurt you,” Steve whispered, so quietly that human ears probably couldn't have picked it up. Tony grumbled, tucking his face into Steve's neck and licking the skin there. Steve's breathing hitched.

“Mine,” Tony sighed happily and Steve went stiff as a board before he abruptly relaxed, wrapping his arms around Tony as tightly as he dared.

“Good night, Tony,” he said in a slightly choked voice and Tony hummed.

“G'night, Steve.”

Tony woke up feeling utterly relaxed. He didn't even want to open his eyes, so cozy and warm in this little nest of blankets and –

He sat up with a start. Steve stared up at him with wide eyes, his arms still outstretched in front of him where Tony had abruptly pulled away.

“What –“ Tony choked out, his eyes widening when he suddenly felt it, a soft pulse in his mind that said _scared, hates me, regret regret regret_ –

Tony scrambled to his feet with both hands clasped over his mouth and Steve just kept staring at him, looking absolutely stricken.

“Tony, I –“

“Oh my god!” Tony blurted and Steve winced, getting off the couch with both hands raised.

“I'm sorry, I'm gonna –“ He turned to leave and Tony reflexively grabbed his wrist, freezing as the contact sent a zap of awareness through him.

“We're bonded!” he gasped and to his utter despair Steve just looked confused.

“We're what?”

Tony turned away, grabbing his hair with both hands as he silently cursed himself. How the fuck had he forgotten about this, this had always been his biggest fear –

“What do you mean bonded?” Steve asked carefully and Tony wanted to laugh or maybe cry because it was just his luck that when he finally bonded with someone his mate couldn't even fucking _tell_ –

But Tony could feel Steve. His confusion – _regret_ – concern and fear and –

Wait a minute.

Tony whipped around with wide eyes. “You _love_ me?”

Steve looked like Tony had just punched him in the face. “What?”

“You do!” Tony said and something like hope bloomed in his chest because that meant – that meant – “Steve –“

“Tony,” Steve said and he sounded so anguished that Tony fell silent. Steve's presence felt _crushed_ in Tony's mind and it grated on him, made him want to wrap himself around Steve until the pain went away – “I'm so sorry. I know you don't – I never meant to take advantage of you. I'm sorry.”

Tony blinked. What?

“You don't have to say anything,” Steve finished with a dejected look on his face and Tony suddenly realized that all the regret piling up in Steve's mind wasn't from what they'd done but from him being an oblivious dumbass. The knowledge made Tony feel about a thousand pounds lighter.

“Steve,” he said softly. “What do you know about werewolf bonding?”

Steve swallowed heavily, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Did you know that when a werewolf finds his mate they're bound forever?” Steve shook his head and Tony continued with a small smile on his face. “It's because a bond only forms when that werewolf has met the love of his life.” Steve looked up, confusion slowly making way for disbelief, and Tony grinned widely. “We're bonded, Steve!”

Steve sucked in a breath and Tony could feel his cautious hope through the bond, the awe and the love, and for a split second he wished more than anything that Steve could feel him too – But Steve just stepped forward and kissed Tony like a man drowning and maybe that was okay too. It was everything.

They reluctantly pulled away several minutes later, leaning their foreheads against each other with the sappiest, most disgustingly happy grins on their faces, and Tony couldn't even be mad about how cheesy it was.

“I love you,” Steve said quietly, interlacing their fingers, and Tony closed his eyes, breathing in the sugary-sweet scent of his mate, and smiled.

“Love you, too.”


End file.
